Ancient Käpfer
by the lone soul
Summary: Thousend of years ago there were three Kämpfers and now their here and protect the peace even when it means to kill


**Good since this pair isn't here yet I make it. Kämpfer Fire Emblem crossover. So nuff said. Sorry might explain much in this chapter.**

"Goddess of Light Ashunera (**AN: Don't know if the name is right)** why did you call us?" an angelic voice said. She had silver hair and was known as the `silver haired maiden` Micaiah.

"Oh right, sorry I wasn't listening, I wanted to look something in the future, and I find new information's about your race." A soft voice spoke. Ashunera known as the goddess of light was once split in two gods, the first half was Yune, and she tried to stop Ashera that was Ashuneras part. But Ike and Micaiah stopped her plan to judge every human in the world.

"Wait, did you find out Ashunera?" A green haired swordsman asked. It was Stefan a half human; (**sorry if it isn't correct) **he was a child from a Laguz and a Beorc.

"I find out that your race is almost immortal, it means you will live over 2000 years, you're indeed a work from a god." She giggled and smiled.

"Does that mean, we're live for two millenniums?" A cold yet monotone asked. It was Soren, one of Ikes trusted soldiers. He was like Micaiah a sage with the only difference she was a priest.

"Indeed, and for that matter I want to prepare you, because it could start a new war and for that matter, I want you three to protect the peace in Tellius, I Ashunera goddess of Light will give you my blessing." She answered the wind sage.

"But that wont be necessary Ashunera we're already strong—"Micaiah wanted to refuse the offer but the god cut her off

"No buts, who know how strong the enemy can be, you must understand that your army wont live so long that's why I give you Micaiah a new tile you are know the priest of balance." Ashunera shot a light to Micaiah she changed her appearance. (**Sorry ain`t very good with description just look at my profile there's a picture**)

" I feel stronger magic flowing in my body, what did you do?" The new Micaiah asked.

"Oh I just gave you power to cast dark magic that's why you have the title `Priest of balance`. Oh and your Corona has now a stronger effect it can double you magic power and the enemy if he's surviving the attack will sleep after the attack, I covered every Light and darkness spell and the last gift for you is my dear little maiden is my ashera staff that never runs out of energy and my half of the attacks of `judge`, the last thing is that every spell will last until you die."

"Thank you very much Goddess of light I will accept the task." She kneeled in front of the goddess.

"Now to you Soren, I hope you will change your attitude in the next years but I don't think it will happen from now to tomorrow, I give you the power of every elemental magic, so you can chant every elemtal magic and just like Micaiah all spells will appear in one book and wont fade and you're Flare get the ability of corona and you will get the other half of judge arsenal. Now raise Elemental Archsage." Again an orb of light embraced the wind sage his cape was now from light green to dark green, his left sleeve went from grey to red and his right to yellow. His new magic book had the three symbols of the elements thunder, fire and wind. Micaiah had the symbols from light and dark it was black where the light symbol was and white where the darkness symbol was. The rest of his clothing went from grey to pitch black.

"I thank you for this gift, but I will talk to Ike first." he simply said and looked at his new book and his new clothes color.

"And lastly to you Stefan, you will get a new a new sword, that sword is variation from every sword in the world you can combine them or just use one oh and you just have to image you sword. Your Astra skill will attack 10 times and negates the defense. Oh and the sword wont break. You are now a sword god but not a god like me of course." Like Soren and Micaiah, Stefan was embraced by the strong light. But nothing really happened.

"Ahh, these clothes and the form Vague Katti just perfect only my powers changed." He laughed at the fact.

"Ashunera I don't want to be rude or something but could you please turn that yellow and red into black they just don't fit." Complained Soren.

"And I thought it was a great match" she pouted with a simple hand movement the sleeves turned black.

"Lastly I want to tell you something, you are the only one who is live so long you are the exception and of course the strongest branded I know. I hope you will take the task that would be my last words to you this tower will soon fade and get forgotten. Talk to you dearest and stop the wars." The vision stopped.

"So when should we start our journey?" Stefan asked while they walked downstairs.

"I suggest for me when Ike dies it will be unstoppable but I think it's the best choice." Soren looked away. He doesn't want to leave Ike's side he was the first person he ever sworn trust.

"I think so too… Sothe, I already miss him when I just think about it." She said sadly.

"Well we should start at the foot of this tower and then we travel as a group through the world." Stefan explained and smiled. He knew that it was hard to let go of the dearest they could held. For him was it no exception he must leave the village he lived his entire life now.

They paths parted when Ike and Sothe stood in front of the tower. Soren explained the situation to Ike. But his only comment was: "You should just life Soren, I know it's gonna be painful but your entire life was about war and killing, it's a good opportunity." He cried this one last time in Ike's embrace. The same happened with Micaiah and Sothe but both of them cried. Stefan went to the village and told them about his task. The village was proud of him; he was one of the strongest men in the history just that fact made him happy. And so the journey begins with Micaiah the priest of light and shadow, Soren the Elemtal Archsage and Stefan the sword god.

**Phew first chapter done so far hope you like it plz rate and rv. I want hear you're honest opinion. **

**Jane moto rokuban *bieww***

**Just for the fan fact a little bleach scene**

**Bye, Bye**

**Says the lone soul**


End file.
